The invention relates to concrete form assemblies and, more specifically, to a tie rod bearing unit for use in connecting together two opposing form structures used in constructing a concrete wall.
Metal concrete forming systems are well known and widely used in the construction of diverse concrete structures. When constructing concrete wall structures, a pair of opposing metal form structures are assembled in a face-to-face relation separated by a distance equal to the thickness of the wall to be formed. Since considerable outward pressure is exerted to push the forms apart by the wet and curing concrete, the pair of form structures must be firmly and rigidly tied together. Conventional systems rely on a plurality of tie rods extended between and secured at opposite ends to the structures.
Certain concrete forming systems make use of supporting beam assemblies including upright beams to which a plurality of wall forms are secured. The present invention provides a tie bearing unit for use in anchoring tie rods to upright beams associated with a form assembly. The tie bearing unit both strengthens the beam to permit it to accommodate heavier loading and distributes the tie rod forces over a larger area of the beam.